Swim the Warm Waters
by DonJohn23
Summary: Back/Side Storys for Sins of the Flesh. Read that before you read this or this'll make absolutely no sense.
1. Angel Lore

There are two types of angels. Those that are created and those that have become. Nick is one of the former, has never even set foot on Earth despite knowing all about it. He went all over Heaven, learnt as much as he could about Earth, about the people there, what they did, how they lived with what little resources they had. Despite his pleading, he was never allowed to go, and, like the Morning Star before him, Nick got too big for his boots, and so was cast out.

For as many years as it takes for one to lose count, Nick was alone. Then, one by one, or, in Wes and David's case, two by two, more angels started to fall. Nick found each and every one of them, although he was never looking for them deliberately. Whether they were scared, or crying, or ready to fight, Nick would find them and bring them to their room and try to explain.

In the past couple of years, Nick's found four angels.

Thad was first. Thad and Nick were never a couple, Thad always had his own room, and when he first fell, the Council was more of a democracy; Kurt wasn't so much in charge, it was Wes and David. They were a lot fairer than Kurt, maybe a little less mischievous, they never tried to stir things up on purpose.

So, there was, for a while, Thad and Nick. They fucked; there was nothing more to it than that. Really, it was just sex. They're friends with benefits; dating each other has never really crossed their minds, unless it was for a brief moment before realising what an awful couple they would make. Nick's closest to him out of the rest of the Council, but only really because he doesn't get to see Blaine as much as he'd like to.

So next was Sam.

Nick and Sam got on fine, they could make conversation with each other, but there was never a connection, there was never really anything there. Kurt and Sam, however, took to each other. They roomed together, they did a lot together and although everyone else always assumed they were a couple, they never said so themselves. One morning, Sam was gone. Just gone. No explanation. The Council don't talk about him.

Occasionally Kurt'll find something of Sam's in his apartment, something that Kurt missed when he cleared out all of Sam's things, and he'll zone out just thinking about him.

Next angel was Blaine. Blaine and Nick have something. They're incredibly similar. They were, essentially, and for all intents and purposes, a couple.

Now, when Sam went, Kurt closed in on himself a little, and it took a while for him to come back out of his shell, but when he did, he was a lot more outgoing, a lot more confident. He almost took over the council, not that anyone really minded or cared. He was in charge, essentially, and when he realised he wanted Blaine, he took him.

Nick knows Kurt incredibly well, after him, Kurt's been there the longest, they spent a very long time alone together and Nick absolutely knew that Kurt would take Blaine away eventually. Him and Blaine were never going to be together forever.

They still love each other, Nick and Blaine, but it's different. They're still attracted to each other and if they had the chance they'd be the very best friends they could possibly be, but Kurt's a little possessive. Blaine's rarely by himself, and although Kurt doesn't lock Blaine in a tower, or keep him chained away somewhere, he's usually just with him. Nick knows that Blaine's happy, that he likes being Kurt's puppy, and he respects it, usually. His self control just isn't that great when he's around Blaine because all he can think about is when they were together and it kind of distracts from what his body's actually doing.

Nick's very wise. He just hides it very well. Over the years spent by himself, he built up an entirely new persona, and although no angel's fallen that knew him in Heaven, Nick's not entirely sure he'd recognise him if he did. Occasionally, he lets the persona go. Usually when he's with Blaine.

Then, Jeff fell.


	2. The Second Angel Falls

Nicolas can hear someone crying. At least, he thinks he can, he's been by himself so long that he's not sure if he's imagining it or not. That's happened before. After the first few years he'd starting hearing whispers of past friends but they'd faded as soon as they'd come.

"Hello?"

Nicolas takes a step around the corner, tilting his head as the sounds get louder, turning on the spot to get his bearings before walking toward where he thinks they're coming from. Nicolas peeps around the corner slowly, blinking at the brown haired boy sitting with his head on his knees, crying openly.

"Are you...real?" Nicolas asks quietly.

The boy's head snaps up, and before Nicolas can move, he has him pinned up against the wall, Nicolas' wings caught uncomfortably behind him. The boy tightens his grip on Nicolas' upper arms, spreading out his own wings, whiter than Nicolas' only slightly, into the room.

They stare at each other for a moment before the boy releases his arms.

"You're an angel." He says, almost wondrously.

"Not anymore." Nicolas replies, rubbing his arms gently and flexing his wings.

The boy tilts his head, rubbing his hand over his neck nervously.

"I don't understand."

Nicolas has never had to explain this to anyone before. He'd only had it explained to him after he begged and screamed and pleaded for what'd felt like days and probably was. Nicolas hesitates, deciding that introducing himself might be best, before he launches into an explanation.

"I'm Nicolas."

The boy doesn't take his hand.

"Kurt."

"Kurt... you're not an angel anymore." Nicolas pauses, taking a deep breath and trying to work out how to phrase this. "You... we've... we're fallen."

Kurt's eyes widen and he steps back, bringing his hand up to his mouth in shock. He looks very pale, suddenly, the tear tracks standing out stark on his face, and Nicolas reaches out for him in concern.  
>Kurt flinches back, shaking his head, moving until he's pressed up against the wall, never taking his eyes off Nicolas.<p>

"Get away from me."

Nicolas's heart aches then, he can practically feel it breaking in his chest. All he'd wanted was... to talk, to have a friend for the first time in so very long.

"Please... Kurt..."

Nicolas reaches out for him again, taking a couple of steps forward, but Kurt smacks his hand away, pushing himself even further back.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Kurt, please... I... I'm the only one here, Kurt." Nicolas whispers, not trusting his voice to get any louder without cracking. "Please."

Nicolas' hand hovers between the two of them, his fingers trembling slightly. Nicolas knows exactly how he must look to Kurt. How very broken he must appear, how desperate. Kurt looks up, meets his gaze, and then reaches out and takes his hand.

The world seems to stop then, the room around them sharpening, everything becoming more defined, brighter. Suddenly, and Nicolas's not quite sure how they got there, they're on the floor and Kurt's wrapped his arms around Nicolas' middle. They're both crying, but Kurt's sobs are louder, the pain in them far too real as Nicolas rocks him gently, pulling him into his lap, stroking through his hair until eventually, the tears stop.


	3. Fluttery

The boy's so still that for a moment Nick actually thinks he might somehow be dead. His wings are wrapped around his body and it's only when they shift slightly that Nick breathes out, taking a step forward. He walks slowly around the boy, studying him, taking in his dark curls, the bruises down his back below his wings.

The moment Nick's feet step into the boy's line of vision he looks up with this devastatingly, crushingly, hopeful 'You've come to rescue me and take me home' look in his eyes. For a second, Nick stares down at him, and it's all he can do not to just turn and walk away and leave this boy here because the fact that there's no way he can send him home almost kills him.

Nick takes a deep breath, steeling himself, before holding out his hand, smiling.

"I'm Nick."

"Blaine."

Blaine takes his hand, standing up, twisting his palm so their fingers intertwine. Nick looks down at their hands, then back up to Blaine, who's looking at him expectantly, smiling. This is going to be tricky.

"You're nice. I like you." Blaine says as Nick starts to lead him down the corridor, "May I kiss you?"

Nick stops dead, turning back to face Blaine.

"What?"

"May I kiss you, please?" Blaine repeats, wetting his bottom lip.

"Um... sure..."

Blaine kisses Nick's lips gently, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're... welcome?"

Nick steps back, blinking in surprise when Blaine giggles, actually god damn _giggles_, swinging their hands happily. Nick smiles back, then turns away, walking Blaine down the corridor, glancing at him occasionally as he looks around him, his wings folded neatly behind him. He walks with this kind of... bounce in his step and Nick keeps catching glimpses of his thigh as his robe moves on each pace.

Nick smiles, knocking on a door with a pair of golden wings embossed into the wood, an intricate A on the left wing, a C on the right. After a moment, Nick pushes the door open and leads Blaine into the room. Silence greets them, the boys' conversation stopping the moment Blaine steps into view.

"Nicolas. What is that?"

"Is that another angel, Nicolas?"

"Do you have a secret stash of them somewhere?"

Nick laughs, pulling Blaine closer, slipping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Everyone, this is Blaine."

Blaine smiles at them innocently, waving.

"Hello."

No one says a word, just staring at him. Nick shifts on his feet, looking around the room.

"Ok... Blaine, that's David, that's Wes, and that's Thad," Nick says, pointing to the three boys behind the table who'd spoken when they'd first come in. "That's Trent," Nick continues, pointing at a boy who's staring at Blaine with undisguised distain. "and that's Kurt and Sam."

The blond haired boy waves.

"I, am Sam."

"Sam, I am" Blaine finishes, smiling when Sam grins back at him.

"This is Kurt." Sam runs his hand through Kurt's hair where his head rests on Sam's chest.

Nick rubs his thumb gently over Blaine's hip. Something about this boy is different. He didn't feel like this when he found Sam. Or Kurt. Or Thad. Or anyone else. Blaine turns to look at him, smiling happily. He leans in to whisper in Nick's ear

"D'you feel... fluttery too?"

Nick laughs softly, waving goodbye to the others before steering Blaine back out of the door, closing it behind them before replying.

"Yeah... yeah I do."


	4. Love you too, Blainey

"Nickles..."

"Mmm?" Nick murmurs, stroking through Blaine's curls, shifting his legs slightly further apart and pulling him closer, smiling down at him.

Blaine tips his head back, stroking his hand over Nick's leg idly, smiling. Nick smiles back, dropping his head down to give Blaine an upside down kiss before giving up and tugging him up into his lap, pulling him back so they're lying comfortably together, Blaine's head resting on his chest.

Blaine laughs, squirming, when Nick tickles up his stomach, turning over and biting his nose.

"Did... Blainey, did you just bite me?" Nick grins, ruffling through Blaine's mess of hair, " 'Cause if you did..."

Blaine squeals, scrambling off the sofa and running away across the room, much to the rest of the Council's disgust. Nick flashes them an apologetic grin, then chases after Blaine down the corridor, catching him just as Blaine pulls open the door to his room, scooping him up and dumping him on the bed.

"I," Nick grins, pushing Blaine's T shirt up his stomach, "am,", he continues, kissing his skin gently, "gonna...", Nick glances up at Blaine, smiling slowly, "eat you up!"

Blaine giggles, wriggling as Nick kisses all over his stomach.

"Omnomnomnomnomnomnom!"

"Nickles, stop it!" Blaine laughs, batting at Nick weakly, tangling their legs together.

Nick grins, resting his head against Blaine's stomach, nuzzling gently, happy and warm.

"Comfy down there?"

"Uh-huh."

Blaine smiles, booping Nick's nose gently, giggling when Nick leans up to kiss his fingertip before he can pull it away.

"Love you, Nickles."

"Love you too, Blainey."


	5. I've Seen it all Before

"Blainey..."

"Uh-huh?" Blaine mumbles, rummaging frantically through their wardrobe, tossing shirts out onto the floor.

"...what are you doing?"

"Can't find my shirt..."

"You're wearing it."

Blaine spins round, sticking his tongue out.

"Not this shirt, my... the dark red one."

Nick frowns, sitting up on the bed.

"Do you HAVE a dark red shirt?"

"Yes!"

"I've never seen it..."

"I wore it to see Kurt last week and now I can't..."

Blaine freezes, hand still tangled in one of Nick's ridiculous strappy vests. Nick watches him as he pulls his hand free of the fabric and turns slowly, eyes wide, already full of tears.

"I didn't mean to..." Blaine whispers, voice wobbling. "Nickles, I'm so sorry..."

Nick slips off the bed and walks calmly over to Blaine, brushing a tear off his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you." Nick tells him, leaning in to kiss his forehead gently. "Go be with Kurt."

"But..."

"Please, Blaine. Just go."

Blaine stares at him for a second then steps back, hands twisting nervously in the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Blaine." Nick says, "Get. Out."

Blaine swallows, taking a breath as if he's about to say something, but changes his mind, instead turning and walking out of the room, letting the door close quietly behind him. Somehow that's worse than if he'd slammed it. Nick yells into the empty room, wheeling round to face the wardrobe, pulling handfuls of his and Blaine's clothes out onto the floor, wrenching hangers off hooks, bending them out of shape.

When the wardrobe's empty, Nick grabs the top of it, pulling until it starts to topple forward, letting it slam onto the mess of jeans and shirts on the floor. And then Nick's screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming until it turns into tears and Nick can barely breathe.

Thad finds him curled up on Blaine's single bed, the bed he hardly ever slept in, staring into space hours later.

"Blaine's gone."

Thad watches him for a moment, then lays out next to him, pulling Nick close until they're pressed together, front to back, his arms wrapped around Nick's middle.

"You can cry if you need to, Nick. I've seen it all before."


End file.
